Thirty Days to Fall in Love
by judaiteito
Summary: Read as Reborn, the cool, calm, collected, campus hottie/heartbreaker of Nami High, give and show all of his love to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the brunette boy and the dame of Nami High, on thirty days! Yeah... I suck at summaries... . Just read?


**Title: Thirty Days to Fall in Love**

**Prologue: What it all started…**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairing/s: R27…. So far…. I guess?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: uhh… Hi? *uneasy***

…**..**

…**.**

…

…

**Judai: *cries* GOMEN NA SAI! I'm sorry if I still haven't updated my "Transcendent Time"! I'm sorry 100x! *bows 100x***

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* uhh…. We're really sorry for not updating…. Judai-chan is so busy with her college life and studies that she needed to stop writing for how many days…. And poof! She forgot what to write for the next chapter.**

**Judai: *still crying***

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc, …. I guess? **

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Tsuna: uhh…. Well, hope you'll enjoy reading this story… ?**

**Judai: *chanting while in a rocking position* I'm sorry… I'm sorry…**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue: What it all started…..**

Lunch time…. The time when almost all the classrooms in Namimori High are deserted. When almost all the students are in the cafeteria, falling in line, walking to their tables, chatting with their friends and do stuffs teens their age do. Well, the buzzing of these students will soon end…. Just you wait….

….. A raven colored haired teen with a pair of black colored eyes stood at their lunch table and spoke using the microphone he was holding (where he got that, we'll never know and where is that connected?)

"Will everyone please be quiet for a minute? I have something important to say."

And everyone went quiet. See? I told you their buzzing will end soon! And, it seems the microphone he was holding is connected to the school's intercom. How he did that, we'll never know.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The black haired teen started. You must be wondering who is this guy, huh? Oh, how rude of me. Well, he's none other than the cool, calm, collected, campus hottie/heartbreaker… dun! Dun! Dun! Reborn Cielo! He's every girls (and even boys) dream guy. He has a silky black hair which were in a spiky style, a pair of side burns (?) which were the attribute that drove girls wild, a pair of black colored eyes that whenever you look at them, it seems that you will get lost in it and a total aura of hot and seductiveness yet dangerous. If you're thinking that I'm one of those girls who faint whenever Reborn winks, well unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I'm not.

Well, if I'm correct, you must also be wondering who is this 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' guy Reborn was talking about. Well, he's the brunette teen with the brown spiky hair and honey colored eyes sitting beside Reborn. Well, supposed to be sitting beside Reborn since the black haired teen was standing on their lunch table. Most of the students of Nami High call him dame-Tsuna (No-good Tsuna) for he can't do anything right. And right now, Tsuna was looking at Reborn with questioning gaze. Oops! It seems that Reborn's starting to talk again….

"Thirty days. Give me thirty days to prove that my love for you is true and to convince you to give your heart solely to me."

And cue silence…

~Silence~

CLANK!

The sound of Tsuna dropping his spoon echoed throughout the cafeteria. After a few more minutes, the brunette opened his mouth to respond.

"Huh?"

What an intelligent response (sarcasm).

Reborn sighed and cleared his throat. He stepped down from atop the table (finally, poor table…) and kneeled in front of Tsuna. He repeated what he said and this time, instead of his *sarcasm* intelligent response, Tsuna blushed.

"Wha-wha? Why?" Tsuna asked, blushing beet red. Reborn smirked, stood up and snapped his fingers. A beautiful red rose appeared and he placed it on the blushing boy's left ear.

"It's because… I love you."

Reborn and Tsuna's friends wolf-whistled and clapped, the black haired teen's fangirls jaw dropped, the boys shrugged and the other girls aww-ed.

"HIEEE?!"

"So? What's your answer, Tsuna?" a blonde haired male teenager with a pair of honey colored eyes, Dino Cavallone, asked.

"U-uhh…. I-I-I dunno…" Tsuna mumbled, still red in the face. Reborn frowned.

"I-It's not you! Not you at all, Reborn! It's me. I-I don't want to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt too. What if- what if you actually don't love me and it's someone else? What-"

Tsuna was cut off by Reborn who put a finger on the brunette's lips.

"That's not gonna happen, Tsuna. Just allow me to give and show all my love for you in thirty days."

"What if you failed?"

"Then, we can stay friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tsuna bit his lips. And after a few minutes of thinking…..

"Okay….."

And that's what happened on January 14, Friday at Namimori High in Namimori. I wonder what will do on these thirty days to woo Tsuna and to have his heart. Will he succeed? Or will he fail? Too many questions…. Too little answers…

Well….. Let's find out, shall we?

And if you're wondering who I am, well….. you'll never know….

… yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: **

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: So….. What do you think?**

***crickets***

**Judai: UWAAAAA! *cries* I know! I'm horrible in writing stories! *sobs* *sniffs***

**Tsuna: Uhh… Tell us what you think of this story.**

**Judai: *sniffs* If ever I'll have at least 5 reviews, then, I'll definitely continue this! *fist pump***

**Tsuna: Well, R&R minna!**

**Judai: Read and Review~ Tuna-chan will give you a pic of himself if you do~ And I'll give a limited edition R27 pic~**

**Tsuna: *sighs* *smacks Judai's head* stop bribing them with those pictures!**

**Judai: *pouts* yeah…. Yeah….. *waves* Review minna~**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!**

**Ciao~**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
